Mi Vida Loca
Mi Vida Loca (also known as'' My Crazy Life) is a 1994 American drama film directed and written by Allison Anders. This film includes Jason Lee's first performance as an actor in a small role alongside director Spike Jonze as a Teenage Drug Customer, with music which includes tracks composed by John Taylor. About the film ''Mi Vida Loca tells the story of young Mexican-American women in Los Angeles and the struggles they have in a life of gangs, drugs, and personal betrayal. Mousie (Seidy Lopez) and Sad Girl (Angel Aviles) are best friends from childhood, growing up in gang-infested Echo Park and remaining loyal to each other. But when Sad Girl sleeps with Mousie's boyfriend (a drug dealer who is killed) and becomes pregnant, their friendship is ruptured. As the violence of their neighborhood erupts around them, they must try to stay together as friends despite their betrayals. This is an unforgiving look at a world where women seem to have no choice but to raise their children, deal drugs, and survive by whatever means necessary. Cast *Angel Aviles - Sad Girl *Seidy Lopez - Mousie *Jacob Vargas - Eresto *Nelida Lopez - Whisper *Marlo Marron - Giggles *Christina Solis - Baby Doll *Arthur Esquer - Shadow *Julian Reyes - Big Sleepy *Gabriel Gonzales - Sleepy *Magali Alvarado - La Blue Eyes *Bertila Damas - Rachel *Danny Trejo - Frank *Monica Lutton - Chucky *Devine - Devine *Panchitto Gomez - Joker Bird *with Salma Hayek as Gata *and Jesse Borrego as El Duran Featured music 1 "La Blue Eyes Theme" *Written by John Taylor and Jonathan Elias 2 "El Duran Theme" *Written by John Taylor *Performed by El Chican 3 "Echo Parque" *Written by John Taylor *Performed by El Chicano 4 "Giggles and Big Sleepy Get Busy" *Written by John Taylor *Performed by El Chicano 5 "Whittier Boulevard (Echo Park Avenue)" *Performed by The Crusados *Written by Garcia / Espinoza / Thee Midniters Tormid Music, Inc. (BMI) 6 "El Corridos de los Hermanos Mendoza" *Written & Performed by Los Campesinos de Michoacan *Courtesy of Arhoolie Records 7 "More Bounce to the Ounce" *Performed by Zapp *Written by Roger Troutman *Saja Music Co./ Troutman's Music Co./ Songs of Polygram International, Inc. on behalf of Rubberband Music, Inc. (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records *By Arrangement with Warner Special Products 8 "Going in Circles" *Performed by Friends of Distinction *Written by Anita Poree and Jerry Peters *Porpete Music (BMI) *Courtesy of RCA Records Label of BMG Muisc 9 "Chicano Power" *Performed by Thee Midniters *Written by Romeo Prado / Thee Midniters *Tormid Music, Inc. (BMI) *Courtesy of Blue Nova Entertainment 10 "So Ruff, So Tuff" *Performed by Roger Troutman (as Roger) *Written by Roger Troutman and Larry Troutman *Saja Music Co./Troutman's Music Co. (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records *By Arrangement with Warner Special Products 11 "Weather 4 2" *Performed by Tony Toni Tone (as Tony Toni Toné) *Written by Dwayne P. Wiggins (as D'Wayne Wiggins) *Tony Toni Toné Music Publishing / PRI Music Inc. (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Wing / Mercury Records 12 "Doin' It to Death" *Written and Performed by James Brown *Dynatone Publishing Co. *Admin. by Unichappell Music, Inc. (BMI) *Courtesy of Polygram Special Markets 13 "Lorraine" *Performed by The Bum Steers *Written by Mark Fosson, Taras Prodaniuk and Edward Tree *Big Otis Music (BMI) / Babooshka Music (BMI) / Extra Measure Music (ASCAP) 14 "Catch You on the Rebound" *Performed by Brenton Wood *Written by Brenton Wood (as A. Smith), Joseph Hooven (as J. Hooven) and Jerry Winn (as J. Winn) *Bonnyview Music Corp. (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Original Sound Record Co., Inc. 15 "I've Got Two Lovers" *Performed by Lighter Shade of Brown *Written by Smokey Robinson (as William "Smokey" Robinson), Robert Gutierrez, Bobby Ramirez and James Carter *Published by Jobete Music Co. Inc. (ASCAP) / Hip Hop Locos Music (BMI) / Jams R Us *Admin. by Famous Music Corp. (BMI) *Courtesy of Mercury Records 16 "Dreaming Casually" *Performed by Los Lobas *Original Version Performed by Thee Midniters *Written by Garcia / Rendon / Thee Midniters *Tormid Music, Inc. (BMI) *Courtesy of Slash Records and Blue Nova Entertainment 17 "Tales From the West Side" *Performed by Proper Dos *Written by Ernie Gonzalez and Frank Villareal *Skanless Publishing Company (BMI) *Courtesy of Skanless Records 18 "The Ghetto" *Performed by Donny Hathaway (as Donny Hathway) *Written by Donny Hathaway (as Donny Hathway) and Leroy Hutson (as Lee Roy Hutson) *Peer International Corp./ Don-Pow Music (BMI) *Courtesy of ATCO Records *By Arrangement with Warner Special Products 19 "I Think You've Got Your Fools Mixed Up" *Performed by Brenton Wood *Written by Brenton Wood (as A. Smith) *Bonnyview Music Corp. (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Original Sound Record Co., Inc. 20 "Girls It Ain't Easy" *Written by Ronald Dunbar and Edythe Wayne *Gold Forever Music Inc *Admin. by All Nations Music (BMI) *Original Version Performed by Honey Cone *Courtesy of Holland Group Productions, Inc. 21 "Suavecito" *Performed by 4 Corners *Written by Pablo Tellez, Abel Zarate and Richard Bean *Canterbury Music (BMI) *Courtesy of Hip Hop to Pop Productions 22 "Hey D.J." *Performed by Lighter Shade of Brown *Written by Steven Hague, Malcolm McLaren, Larry Price and Ronald Larkins *Published by Hidden Pun Music/Warner Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) / EMI April Music, Inc. (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Mercury Records 23 "Don't Let No One Get You Down" *Performed by War *Written by Thomas Allen (as Allen) / Harold R. Brown (as Brown) / Morris D. Dickerson (as Dickerson) / Jerry Goldstein (as Goldstein) / Lonnie Jordan (as Jordan) / Levitin / Charles Miller (as Miller) / Howard E. Scott (as Scott) *Published by Far Out Music, Inc *Admin. by Polygram International Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Avenue Records 24 "The Good Hit" *Performed by Funkdoobiest *Written by Son Doobie (as Jason Vasquez), Tyrone Pacheco, Larry Muggerud (as DJ Muggs) and DJ Ralph *Funkdoobiest Music/Immoral / BMG / Soul Assassin / MCA (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Immoral / Epic Records 25 "Is This All There Is" *Performed by Los Lobos *Written by Louie Perez (as Louis Perez) and David Hidalgo *No K.O. Music / Davince Music (BMI) *Admin. by Bug *Courtesy of Slash Records 26 "Run, Catch & Kill" *Performed by Boss *Written by "Ricardo" and Larry Pressley *Frsthngtamyn Vibes (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Def Jam 27 "Natural High" *Performed by Los Lobos *Written by Charles McCormick *Crystal Jukebox Inc. (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Slash Records 28 "Crooked Is the Path" *Performed by Shootyz Groove *Written by J. Baez, N. Ramirez, Jr. and M. Rodriguez *Shootyz Groove/Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) *Courtesy of Mercury Records 29 "Scandalous" *Performed by Psycho Realm *Written by Jason Roberts and The Baka Boys (as Baka Boys), Gustavo Gonzales, Jack Gonzales and Jose Martinez *Copyright Control *Courtesy of Hits From Da Bong Production 30 "If the Papes Come" *Performed by A Tribe Called Quest *Written by Q-Tip (as J. Davis), Ali Shaheed Muhammad (as A. Shaheed) and P. Hall *Zomba Enterprises, Inc. / Jazz Merchant Music *Admin. by Zomba Enterprises, Inc./ Mother Man Music (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Jive Records 31 "Nothing But a Dealer" *Performed by The Loco Jo *Written by Joey Amano *Courtesy of Rising Force Productions Category:Movies With John Taylor Category:Movies